


Catch My Fall

by Chrystie, kate882



Series: KNB Hogwarts AUs [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hogwarts first year Kuroko Tetsuya is having trouble learning how to fly on a broom. Little Hogwarts first year Aomine Daiki is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch My Fall

Aomine had gotten lost on his way to the washroom and somehow ended outside. It wasn’t his fault! Hogwarts was a ridiculously big school! After a bit of wandering, he found himself on the Quidditch pitch. He heard a small scream from above him and looked up to a head of light blue hair in his face. Backing up a bit he noticed it was another kid upside down on his broom. He burst out in laughter, hurting his stomach a bit from laughing too hard.

Kuroko glared at the kid laughing at him. He didn’t recognize him, so he probably wasn’t in Gryffindor. He looked down at the tie and noted the green. Slytherin then. “Would you please stop laughing at me? It’s rather rude,” Kuroko informed him, still just barely hanging onto his broom. He’d been struggling during class, but no one had noticed, so he’d snuck out after curfew to practice. He wasn’t sure how he had ended up upside down on his broom, but he was, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it, and he was pretty sure he was going to fall soon.  

Aomine tried to calm his laughing at least enough to talk to the guy. “Sorry, sorry, I’ve just never seen someone so bad at this before.”

Kuroko absolutely did not pout. Because that was for little kids, and he was eleven. “Well, until today, I thought brooms were just for cleaning, so—” Whatever he might have said was cut off when he fell and landed on the other boy.

Aomine groaned a bit from having a person land on him. That certainly made him stop laughing. “Y’know… you’re not very heavy. You should probably eat more,” he said as he tried to gently push the kid off him.

Kuroko rolled off of the other student. “I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, sitting up and looking around for his broom, which had fallen next to them.

Aomine sat up and looked at him. “Were you out here trying to get the hang of flying? ‘Cause it looks to me like you could use some help.”

“I tried to ask Alex-sensei for help during class, but she didn’t seem to notice,” Kuroko told him, picking up the broom and getting back to his feet to try again.

Aomine giggled a bit. “Well I can kinda see why. You’re pretty small. If you want, I could help you,” Aomine offered with a bright grin. “I’ve been flying since I was old enough to walk.”

Kuroko was about to retort to the small comment, maybe with something about how people had been right when they said Slytherins were mean, but then Aomine offered to help him with a smile that could light up a city, and he found himself smiling back. “I would really appreciate the help. Thank you. Are you sure though? It’s kind of late. I don’t think we’re even supposed to be out here.”

Before Aomine could respond they heard some fast footsteps walking towards them. “Is someone out on the pitch?” came a voice from one of the entrances. Aomine pushed Kuroko towards one of the locker rooms and hid in the corner. Aomine unconsciously hugged Kuroko to himself, making it so that if someone did walk in, they would only see him.

Kuroko tried to peek over Aomine’s shoulder to see if someone was coming, but Aomine was too tall, and was also making it hard to move with his arms wrapped around him. So, instead he just waited quietly, listening for footsteps.

They both waited for the footsteps and light to disappear before relaxing. Aomine looked down at Kuroko, giggling a bit. “Maybe we should start tomorrow.”

“That might be a good idea,” Kuroko replied, smiling up at Aomine. “Sorry for almost getting you in trouble.”

“Nah, it’s alright. I was the one who walked onto the field.” Aomine smiled. “So, tomorrow? How about after classes?”

Kuroko nodded. “I’d like that,” he said. Then his eyes widened as he realized he hadn’t even introduced himself. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, by the way.” He would have stuck out his hand if he weren’t still trapped in Aomine’s arms.

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine introduced himself. “So earlier you said you didn’t know brooms were for flying. You a Muggleborn?” Aomine asked with a tilt of his head.

Kuroko nodded. “Yes. This has all been a bit surprising. Are you a Pure-blood then?” He asked, tilting his head back at Aomine.

“Yep,” he nodded. “Y’know I always wanted to know more about the Muggle world. It looks really interesting.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know about it, since you’re helping me,” Kuroko offered with a smile.

Aomine face lit up again. “Really? You’re awesome Tetsu!” He tightened his hold on Kuroko from his excitement.

“Aomine-kun, you’re hurting me,” Kuroko said, squirming in Aomine’s arms.

Aomine looked down and realized he had never let go of Kuroko. He immediately released him and looked away shyly. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko said, looking at the ground with a light blush.

Aomine let out a small cough from the sudden awkwardness. “So uhh, maybe we should both head back to our dorms. Y’know, before we get caught.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Kagami-kun seems like the type to freak out if he notices his roommate missing in the middle of the night,” Kuroko replied.

Aomine assumed Kagami was Kuroko’s roommate and nodded. They both snuck back quietly to their dorms and parted with a small wave. Before Kuroko was completely out of sight, Aomine remembered his original purpose and ran back to him. “Tetsu! Wait! Do you know where the bathrooms are?”

Kuroko gave Aomine a look of surprise. “How did you get out here looking for the bathroom?” he asked curiously.

“I just...I mean—it just happened okay?” Aomine blushed.

Kuroko laughed and nodded. “Yes, I know where they are. C’mon,” he said, motioning for Aomine to follow him.

Aomine almost wanted to hit himself when he realized the bathroom was only a few doors away from the dorms.

* * *

Kuroko spotted Aomine as he got out of his last class and ran up to him with a bright smile. “Aomine-kun! Are you ready to practice?” he asked, tugging on Aomine’s sleeve to get his attention.

Aomine did not shriek when Kuroko just somehow appeared next to him. Really, he didn’t. He was just startled was all. He put a hand to his chest trying to calm himself before turning to Kuroko.

Kuroko’s smile dimmed a little as he realized he’d scared Aomine. “Um… Sorry, Aomine-kun.”

“No, no!” Aomine said frantically at the sight of Kuroko’s small frown. “I’m okay. I just didn’t notice you is all. If anything I should be sorry.”

“Most people don’t, so it’s nothing to apologize for,” Kuroko said with a shrug. Then his smile came back full force as he remembered why he’d approached Aomine in the first place. “Are you ready to practice flying? You said after classes.”

Aomine was grateful for the change in topic. He nodded with a big grin. After getting their brooms they headed towards the pitch. “How about you show me how you’ve been trying to fly first?”

Kuroko nodded and mounted his broom, kicked off, and then promptly lost his balance and ended up upside down again.

Aomine tried to contain his laughter before walking up to flip Kuroko back upright.

Kuroko yelped when that made him lose his grip and he ended up falling. Again.

This time Aomine was prepared. He held out his arms and managed to awkwardly catch Kuroko but fell onto his butt in the process. He held Kuroko, who was now on his lap, close to him, making sure he didn’t get hurt. “You okay?” he asked.

Kuroko nodded. “I’m fine. Thanks for catching me this time,” he said with an apologetic smile.

Aomine let Kuroko go so he could get off him. “No problem. I kinda expected it to happen,” he laughed a bit.

Kuroko got back on his broom. “I won’t fall on you this time, I promise.”

Aomine smiled. “It’s alright. I’ll always catch you, Tetsu.”

Kuroko smiled back. “Thank you. But do you think you could tell me how not to fall in the first place so that you don’t have to catch me?”

“Yeah, that’d probably be a good idea.” Aomine gestured for Kuroko to straddle his broom. “First of all, you should probably stop hugging it once you’re off the ground. Just sit on it normally like you would a hippogriff.”

Kuroko gave him a blank look. “A _what_ now?” He asked.

“Y’know, a hippogriff,” Aomine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s like half-bird, half-horse,” he tried to explain.

“I do not know about that. We don’t have those in the Muggle world. Birds and horses are very much separate beings,” Kuroko informed him.

“Well uhh, basically you just straddle it and hold onto it like this.” He got on his own broom as an example. “Don’t hug it.”

Kuroko looked a bit nervous, but kicked off the ground and resisted the urge to cling onto his broom like a life line. “Now what?”

Aomine kicked off the ground too so it be easier to talk to Kuroko. ”Lean in the direction you wanna go.”

Kuroko hesitantly tried that, slowly moving to the right and then left. He smiled proudly at Aomine. “I’m doing it!”

Aomine brightened at the sight of Kuroko’s smile. “Okay, lets try flying over to the end of the field.” Aomine stayed behind Kuroko to watch how he did.

Kuroko nodded, but leaning forward resulted in going down, so he ended up crashing. “Ow,” he muttered before getting up and trying again.

Aomine snickered a bit before calling out to him. “Good try, Tetsu! Try again, I’m sure you’ll get it this time!”

“Can you tell me how to do that without crash landing?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine flew over to Kuroko and gently guided him into the right position. He held Kuroko’s broom steady while gently pushing Kuroko into a forward leaning position. “Try not to tilt your broom when you lean forward. Try it like this.“

Kuroko nodded and tried again, moving forward instead of downward this time.

Aomine followed behind Kuroko until he made it to the end of the field. He cheered in excitement and flew up to be beside him. “You did it, Tetsu!” He smiled brightly and held out his fist for Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled back just as bright and bumped his own fist against Aomine’s, only wobbling slightly at the loss of one hand on the broom.

Aomine laughed and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. “One day, when you’re good enough, we should play Quidditch together.”

“We’re in different houses. We’d be playing against each other.” Kuroko pointed out, gesturing between his Gryffindor tie and Aomine’s Slytherin one.

Aomine pouted, “Well then we’ll just have to get good enough to play pro together then. Be my partner when that day comes?”

Kuroko grinned at him and nodded in agreement. He hadn’t been aware that there was such a thing as pro Quidditch playing, but he would certainly work hard to get there. “We’ll be the best Quidditch players ever.”


End file.
